Haunt
by sun-shine99
Summary: Aribella has always been haunted by her long and painful past. Just when she truly believes she is on her way to recovery, something happens that forces her back to the town she had promised herself never to return to and being reunited with the people who had destroyed her. Will she crack or will she seek her long awaited revenge?


**Prolouge**

.~.~.~.~.

"How was dinner?" I asked as my best friend walked through the door, still licking the blood from around his lips. I fought the shudder that almost rippled visibly through me- the sight of blood still disgusted me.

"Delicious, you should have joined me" he replied with a grin. He walked up behind me as I continued to wash my bowl that was once filled with chocolate chip mint ice cream and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, but sucking the life out of someone doesn't sound appetising to me somehow."

"Even if that's who you are? Even after all this time? And anyway, Aribella, you haven't feed in weeks."

"I'm fine, Mr Worry-Warts, I'll got to the hospital and sneak out a blood bag or two later." He nodded and moved away from me and into the lounge. I finished up washing and dried my hands before joining him on the couch. "You still didn't tell me what happend with Klaus, it's been a few weeks since we found each other again and my curiosity cannot take it anymore."

He smiled and flicked my nose, "My brother was a pain, my family were all reunited, there was a party, a bunch of rubbish happened and that was it."

I frowned at him, but decided that I would get answers sooner or later and ended it there. "Wash that t-shirt, Kol. Your "delicious" dinner is dirtying the couch," I said, getting up and moving towards my room, "I've got to practice some spells, so, night!"

"Don't overwork yourself- you haven't had blood in a while remember. Have a good sleep love," he bided in return.

I had known Kol for nearly over 100 years. He had saved me from a terrible hell I had gone through I could never thank him enough. He had protected me through everything, had trusted me with everything and was there for me for everything. And then 40 years ago, he had disappeared- gone without a trace. I had tried everything to find him- tracking and locater spells were casted, forced visions we made. But I had gotten nothing. Only a month ago I had gotten a hint from a source that Kol was in the one and only town, _Mystic Falls_.

There was no way in heaven or hell I was ever going back to that place after all the misery I had gone through there. So I waited in a nearby town hoping he would pass by and with the help of some magic, I got a hold of him and we were together again. We decided to start all over again in a new town. We met new friends, had fun…it was just the way it was before

Before completely closing the door of my bed room, I remembered that I needed to tell him and opened it and faced Kol. "Don't forget, we're hanging out with Jeremy tomorrow at the park"

"That commoner that's always following us around? Must we?" he said in a bored tone while smirking.

"I thought you liked Jer and yes we must, so don't forget to put on sunscreen because it's going to be a sunny day." I smiled and shut the door after hearing him chuckle.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my grimoire and began to flick through the pages of spells that I had perfected over the many years. I sighed and put the book down, suddenly not in the mood for spells and fell back onto the bed. My eyes fell onto the ring that I despised on my side board as they would every night and I reached over to grab it. As the cool metal touched my skin, memories of my human days flooded into my mind- my days with him.

Memories of when we would hold hands and walk through the forest for hours, of when we would wake in the early moments of the morning and watch the sun rise from it's sleep, of when his ice blue eyes stared into mine as he told me he would love me for all the days of his life while he placed the ring on my finger.

Memories of when he came back from war and was quickly entranced by _her_, of when I went to him after my father's death and my powers became visible and he thought of me as nothing but a lowly maid, of when I heard the new that he would never return to me as he was dead- gone forever.

And I still had that blasted ring.

I hated Mystic Falls.

I hated Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The prologue of Haunt! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**The chapters won't all be this incredibly short- this one is because I'm just testing to see how it's like..**

**This story will- I hope- quickly move to the recent episodes of The Vampire Diaries 4x13. **

**Yes, Ari is a vampire/witch hybrid if you didn't get that...and hopefully it doesn't turn you off this story completely **

**I don't think it will be a DamonxAri fic. This might change, but at the moment no.**

**Please review, that would be awesome and..yeah!**

**Buh-bye now and have an awesome day xD**


End file.
